rottfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:GentleGiant03
Welcome Hi, welcome to Revenge of the Titans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Medals page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Adoption request Hi. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights here, per your successful adoption request. Be sure to let us know if there's anything you need. Good luck with the wiki! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 22:40, March 27, 2011 (UTC) hello gentlegiant03, thanks for your msg. I'm kinda new to this editing thing.... I must admit, my edit of cooling tower was a bit perfunctory... I do have some ideas for this wiki if your interested: 1. include details on HP, damage, strength (titans), speed?. many artivcles refer ti=o these things... but they don't actually have their own page... 2. the short links thing at the top includes a link to "reaserch" the category, but the "reaserch" page is much more fleashed out. 3. this wiki needs more of a walkthrough to the game to it... such as details on individuall levels and achievements. (how do u leave a msg on a talk page corectly?) Byter75 04:08, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I don't know if GentleGiant is still active on this wiki. But you do have some good points. I'm more or less the responsible for all the broken english throught the wiki (my country does not teach foreign language with too much zeal). I does forgot to log in quite a few time. I can help for the points 1 and 3, and sure will try to, but there is some caveat : * my computer is unable to take screenshot, so I can't illustrate too well (except when I rip some image from the game file, of course) * I don't play on steam, so I wouldn't be able to help with Achievements I have taken some time to study the source code, but I wasn't able to finish the campaign yet some curse to thoses damn saturn levels I will try to at least create proper page for HP, strength, and maybe speed. Ohlmann 18:54, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi, would it be related to this wiki to create a page about Revenge of Titans source code (Java), which was published officialy by puppygames? They did it in case someone wants to make mods and additionally the code it self could be used for personal game development with the exception of reusing any images or audio and brand Puppygames. Cheers, Andrey Heya, buddo. The name is Fish. I got back into the game recently, like you, I'm a fan of this game. Though I noticed this had a wiki, I decided to help. Normally I'm very active but at the moment right now I'm on vacation. If ya need anything from me, just ask k? - Fishrus. Sorry, my old one wore out, I shall give you a bit on me. My name is Fishrus, an editor of several wikis, though I am probably going to blow your mind, but I've been doing this for a while, and surprise! I'm here to help you guys get this wiki right back into shape! Down below is a bio on me. Fishrus: Age: 14 Intellegence LV: Avarages 3 years above age. Occupation: Florida, Orlando, Student. Email: DerpyBrothersInc@gmail.com Message me if you need anything from me, I plan to make this wiki into an actual wiki of intellegence and remove all unwanted edits asap. And I will make more pages, don't worry. That isn't even mentioned but I do plan it! Fishrus (talk) 06:20, October 29, 2016 (UTC)Fishrus Hallo GentleGiant03 Do you still monitor Revenge of the Titans Wikia against vandalism? I really like that game and also this wikia. I am interested to improve it and keep all stored information here correct. I need to know who is capable to help me and who is still interested in this wikia. Im 38 years old industrial PLC programmer. No deep experience about Java or about advanced Wikia contribution. Jaroslav80 (talk) 20:38, February 21, 2018 (UTC)Jaroslav80